Sold
by PhantomThiefL
Summary: What started as a normal day for a certain brunette turned upside down when a blonde mafia boss comes knocking at his door demanding for HIS bought possession to be taken back to his home: Tsunayoshi. "Your everything belongs to me now." (G27)
1. Chapter 1

**My second story. If you've read my first one ,_ Flat_, some will think, "It seems to escalate quite quickly...," or "Seems okay, but not too great," then that's alright because I typed it without planning in only a couple of hours. I'll try not be like that again.**

**Now, enough with my tedious blabbering...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. **

* * *

_How did it get like this?_

Young Sawada Tsunayoshi of 14 years old leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, elbow on the armrest of the car seat, and looked out the window with an abandoned expression. What makes him feel so abandoned? Well, Tsunayoshi was sold to the mafia—by his own parents' hands.

His parents showed nothing but melancholic expressions. Iemitsu and Nana sold Tsunayoshi for money that they desperately needed, yet Tsuna wondered why they had such faces. _'They sold me, yet they're sad…'_

Lambo and I-Pin were pulling on Nana's leg whining and asking why Tsuna was going away in such an expensive vehicle. Iemitsu hung his head low as he saw his eldest son taken away and also because he felt ashamed of selling his son to the mafia. Nana's tears were threatening to fall from her face. Her right hand covered her mouth to try to keep herself from breaking down into sobs.

Tsuna watched them from the car door window and found a great difficulty to avert his eyes from his home, his family, his now old life… His family watched as there was nothing they could do to take Tsuna back.

The car began to move away from his house and his heartbeat fastened. As his house quickly shrunk into the distance, Tsuna sighed and turned towards the front. He stared at the back of the blonde's head with anger. Feeling that he was being stared down, he looked at the rearview mirror and saw the young brunette staring daggers at him. _'I assume he's mad at me for taking him away. Scary… but cute…,' _The blonde thought.

Throughout the ride, silence filled the vehicle. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. Tsuna looked out the car door window once more.

_'What have I done to make this happen to me?,'_ Tsuna thought. _'And why?'_

* * *

**[8 hours prior] Tsuna walks with Gokudera and Yamamoto to school.**

"Don't be so friendly with Juudaime!" A silverette had steam coming out of his ears due to a certain raven-haired boy with a strong radiance of positive spirits.

"Maa, maa Gokudera! We're all friends, right Tsuna?" The boy smiled brighter than the sun at Tsuna.

The silverette referred to as Gokudera shot back at him, "Baseball freak!" He mutters, "Thinks he could do whatever he wants with Juudaime…"

Tsuna, sweatdropping, told Gokudera not to call Yamamoto names. He complied and turned away muttering again. The raven-haired boy referred to as Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head. Honestly… Tsuna wondered why Gokudera called him Juudaime. What meaning does it hold?

The trio was walking towards Namimori Middle School. Just as they were around the corner, the bell rang signifying that they were late. Realizing their tardiness, the three ran for their lives unless they wanted to be confronted by a tonfa wielding prefect. Angering the prefect is like staring World War III only that it's one sided and we all know who's going to win that war. Not the little Tuna of course. Tsuna lagged behind, lacking the same athletic abilities as Gokudera and Yamamoto. Running past the gate, Tsuna saw a student taking a beating from another student with tonfas. He had black hair with cold blue eyes so stern, he may glare daggers at someone and they'll feel that they've been stabbed.

_'Lucky! Hibari-san's busy!But poor guy.'_ Tsuna thought as the three of them ran into the building. Just as they enter the school, Tsuna heard Hibari threaten the student: "I'll bite you to death."

**[4 hours prior] Lunch at the rooftop.**

After 4 long periods, the trio ate lunch at the rooftop. The weather was warm and the yellow sun shined near the white clouds in the blue sky. Near the end of the lunch period, Tsuna paled. Yamamoto didn't fail to notice this.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" He asked.

"Next period is math…" Tsuna sighed.

"It's okay Juudaime!" Gokudera beamed, "I'll help you with math."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Gokudera might explain things in a highly complex manner where poor little Tsuna will never understand. Although Tsuna feels awkward with Gokudera's attempts at tutoring him, he still feels grateful that he refuses to give up on him. His teachers gave up on him because he showed no signs of improvement. Tsuna was referred to as 'No-Good' or 'Dame-Tsuna' because of his inadequate intelligence and his uselessness. The only things he could do were domestic things like cooking and cleaning. His parents taught his because they were poor and also wanted Tsuna to be independent once he graduates from high school and college. They're kind people who never steers anyone the wrong direction. They're always giving and hoping the best for their children: Tsuna, Lambo, and I-Pin. He loved them with all his heart.

**[1 hour prior] Gym.**

_'Dammit!'_ Tsuna exclaimed in his mind. He, along with the rest of the gym class, had to run laps around the tennis courts because someone just had to accidentally hit a baseball so high it hit the window of the reception room—the room the disciplinary committee owns. Hibari was furious and ordered the gym class to run laps. Who did break the window?

"Shut up!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto for laughing. Instead of complying, he continues to laugh more as they run.

"This is all your fault!," Gokudera said, "If you didn't have to be such a baseball freak!" Yamamoto persists to laugh.

Tsuna yet again lagged behind not only the two of them, but also the rest of the class. After the coach yelled at him to pick up the pace, he attempts to run faster only to trip on his untied shoelaces and falling flat on his face. The whole class laughed.

* * *

It was a long day for Tsuna. For a little while, he had to run for his life away from the bullies that tried to follow him home. Once he entered his house and locked the door behind him, he put both his hands on his knees and exhaled sharply.

He took off his shoes and spoke, "I'm home!"

"Ah! Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" A sweet voice came from the kitchen.

Tsuna walked to the kitchen to find his mother, Nana, cooking for the family. Although the Sawadas didn't have much money or food, Nana and Iemitsu worked hard for the family to eat and sleep well.

The family of 5 all sat at the table after Nana put the very little food they had on the table.

"Itadakimasu." They all said, then digged into the food.

"Lambo, you're eating too fast!" I-Pin exclaimed.

"Gyahahahaha!" Lambo laughs, "I'll eat all of the food!" He quickly eats the food on his dish.

Nana, Iemitsu, and Tsuna laugh at the 2 adorable children. The warm feeling within this family had wrapped around the 5 for only a short period of time. Tsuna wished for this to last forever…

_**-Ding Dong-**_

Someone rang the doorbell…

Iemitsu and Nana darkened…

Tsuna gets up, but Iemitsu gets up to open the door instead.

Tsuna raises an eyebrow at his father's action.

Iemitsu opens the door.

He calls for Tsuna to come to the door…

"Yes?" Tsuna said as walked to the front and looked at the stranger by the door.

The man who rang the doorbell was a beautiful blonde man with ocean blue eyes. He had on a white button-up shirt with a solid black vest, pants, and shoes. His blue eyes were mesmerizing, almost ocean-like... But yet... Why were they so cold?

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The blonde man spoke to him in a monotone voice.

Tsuna nodded._ 'What's going on?' He thought._

"Come with me. Your parents have sold you to me. Your everything belongs to me now."

Upon those words did Tsuna realize that his world began to turn upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the vehicle stopped by a large mansion, a butler opened the car door and Tsuna exited. He looked at the butler again and saw that he looked of Japanese descent. He had raven black hair and brown eyes. For a moment, Tsuna mistook him for Yamamoto, but he wasn't as tall as this man. The raven looked quite calm and easygoing with a smile on his face just like Yamamoto's, but he definitely wasn't him. He had a katana near his right waist. _'A samurai?' _Tsuna thought. Although he had a Japanese appearance and a katana, he wore a black suit with a white dress shirt, a red tie, and black dress shoes. _'No tailcoat? So he's not a butler?' _he thought, _'Then who is he?'_

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when the man closed the car door shut. Tsuna looked at the mansion and gulped. He could get easily lost in a mansion this big, knowing himself… It'll probably take hours to find the bathroom…

The blonde exited the car and ordered another one of his servants to take the car to one of their 'garages'—or at least that's what he called it. It was more of a room the size of a city with perhaps a million vehicles occupying the space.

He walked over to the Japanese man and spoke in Italian.

"_Give him a tour of the entire mansion, except for a couple of rooms. I believe you know which rooms those are." _He continued, _"I trust that you can do it, Asari."_

The Japanese referred to as Asari smiled and nodded his head, _"Of course you can trust me, Decimo. I'm not your left hand man for grins."_

'_Eh? He knows some other language? But he looks Japanese… I don't get it anymore.' _Tsuna thought.

The blonde leaves the area. The last thing Tsuna heard him mutter was something about the devil taking the form of his paperwork.

Asari looked at Tsuna and smiled. "Hello there, my name is Asari Ugetsu. Just call me Asari. You don't have to be formal with me either. Just Asari will be fine."

'_So he does know Japanese…' _Tsuna replied, "Hello… My name is Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna."

"It's nice to meet you, Tsuna." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Asari." Tsuna replied.

Asari grinned and gestured Tsuna to follow him with a wave of his hand. He complied and followed him into the mansion. Tsuna's jaws dropped at the interior of the foyer and the numerous amounts of male servants in black suits pacing around in the place. Some were cleaning, some were carrying things from one place to another, and some were barking orders to other servants. '_They're not wearing tailcoats either.'_ Tsuna thought. '_Are they not servants or am I not up-to-date with butler fashion?'_

Two people that stood out the most are the man with red—or is it pink—hair that is currently raising his voice at a strange green-haired teen. For some reason, the two of them reminded Tsuna of Lambo and Gokudera occasionally fighting over ridiculous topics such as why Lambo would demand to have two servings of takoyaki instead of one. His heart ached at the memory. He wanted to be back at home with his friends again. He already missed their arguing, their laughs, their smiles… He missed it all…

Asari sweat-dropped and walked over to the two, trying to calm them down and asking what the issue was. Tsuna watched as the red-haired man spouted more harsh Italian words at Asari, but he was unfazed and laughs it off just as how Yamamoto would react to Gokudera when he proceeds to call him a baseball-freak. Now that he thinks about it, he wonders how they are feeling now that Tsuna can no longer go to the same school with them and share any more memories of them together.

The red-head noticed the young brunette standing near the front door all alone and spaced-out. '_That kid is…,' _he thought and shouted to him. Tsuna's thoughts ended.

"Hey, kid!"

Tsuna looked up to see that the three men looked at him with curiosity.

"Yeah, you. Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" The red-head demanded and ignored the comments from Asari telling him to not yell at Tsuna like that.

The green-haired teen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not another brat… I hate kids…" He immediately left the foyer and walked towards another room away from the three.

Tsuna bit his lip and replied, "My name is Tsuna. I don't know the whole story of why I'm here, but I know that I was… sold…" The last part of the sentence was more of a mumble, but the red-head seemed to catch it.

"Sold?" The red-head wanted to ask many, many more questions, but he felt that Giotto had something to do with this so maybe he'll ask him later. Instead, he asked only one more question: "Did Giotto bring you here?"

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

"The blonde and blue-eyed guy. He's our boss, the Decimo."

"… Yeah…" Tsuna thought about the man who was at his front door at home. _'So this Giotto owns this place?'_

"…Then you must be Tsunayoshi he's been talking about all these years..." The red-head softened a bit and sighed.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow. '_All these years? What's he talking about? And… how did he know my whole first name?'_

There was silence between the three until Asari broke it saying that Tsuna still needs his tour. Asari proceeds to lead Tsuna to another direction, leaving the read-head to bark some more orders at other clumsy servants. Tsuna then followed Asari around the mansion.

* * *

"And this is Giotto's office. Don't go in there though. Giotto is busy with his paperwork that he needs to turn in by tomorrow." Asari only showed Tsuna the door to Giotto's office, but didn't open the door.

The two continued to walk for hours, room after room until Asari showed Tsuna to his new room. "This will be where you're staying. I wish you the best of luck as your stay here at Vongola manor." Asari then left Tsuna to look around his room.

Tsuna sighed and scanned the room. The room only had a small bed, a closet, a dresser, a tall lamp, and only one window. Great… Not only does Tsuna have to live with Giotto—a person he has no knowledge of—for the rest of his life, he also has no easy way of escaping since he's on the third floor. Jumping down and out of the window may give him serious injuries. Also, there aren't enough bed sheets, blankets, and whatnot to tie a rope-like thing down too… He sighed.

'_Well… I guess this is it… This is my new life…'_ That thought sent a small shiver down Tsuna's spine. No! He didn't want to live like this. There were so many things he wanted to do with his life: trying out for sports, eating new kinds of foods, asking out the love of his life—Kyoko. His heart broke when he thought about not ever seeing her again. A couple of tears fell out of his eye when he thought about home. Oh cruel fate… '_Why? Why did it have to be me?_' Tsuna began sobbing at the foot of his new bed.

He immediately stopped crying when he heard a knock at his door. He wanted to shoo the person away for bothering him, but that's not how Tsuna is. He wanted to be a nice person to everyone. It hurt him every single time he hurt anyone—not that he's done so in his life.

Tsuna got up, wiped his eyes dry, and proceeded to open the door. It was Giotto.

"Can I come in?" Giotto said. He looked at Tsuna in the eyes again. This time, his eyes were still cold, but were also full of sadness beneath them.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna opened the door wide enough to let Giotto in.

Giotto enters the room and Tsuna closes the door behind him.

"Um…" Tsuna tries to speak.

Giotto sat at the foot of his bed and pats the space next to him, gesturing for Tsuna to sit right next to him. Tsuna hesitates, but sits anyway.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"P-please c-call me Tsuna…" Tsuna flushed a shade of pink. He had no idea how to talk to him. He was afraid that he might be struck by him because of his own self being 'property', so he looked at the ground. Tsuna was entirely afraid of being treated like some property…

"Then you can call me Giotto. I don't like it when people call me Decimo…"

Tsuna nods. "So… What is a Decimo?"

"It means Tenth. I'm the Tenth generation heir to Vongola."

"Vongola?" Tsuna tilts his head to the side.

"Err… It's a bit complicated…" Giotto bites his lip a bit. _'Should I really tell him who we really are? Should I trust him to the full extent?'_ He thought.

"Ah…" Tsuna looks away.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"…Do you… hate me?" Giotto asks daringly.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Do you hate me… for taking you away, I mean."

Tsuna looks down at his feet. "I don't know… I mean… I don't know you very well or why I'm here other than the fact that I've been sold… So… I don't really hate you…" He looks at Giotto in the eyes. "Maybe… Why don't we… get the chance to know each other better? I'd like to know you better."

Giotto widened his eyes. _'Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?'_ Giotto never heard these words throughout his whole entire life as boss and it really makes him feel… lighter. He smiles at Tsuna softly. His eyes were happy for a moment. "Yeah, I agree."

Tsuna blinked. The way this man smiles; it's so beautiful that Tsuna couldn't help but smile a bit in return. So why was he kind of cold a couple of moments ago…?

"How about I take you out somewhere tomorrow afternoon? It'd be quite boring to pace back and forth in this little room with nothing to do." Giotto suggested.

Tsuna nodded in agreement. He then asked about the strange people he met: the green-head, red-head, and Asari.

Giotto chuckled a bit, "The green-haired young man is Lampo. He's quite lazy and loves to eat sweets—quite narcissistic too, but he's sweet when you know him better. Same for G, the red-head—my right hand man. He can have a temper and smokes a bit, but he's nice and loyal once you get to know him better. When you need help, ask G. I'm sure he'll help you out. Asari—my left hand man—is always nice, smiles a lot too; but when his friends are in danger, he turns serious. There's also Knuckles who is a priest at a church a couple of miles away from here. He has brown eyes, brown hair, and a white bandage on his nose. You'd be surprised at how loud he is and how good of a doctor he is too. There's Alaude. He has bright blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. He's very quiet and he hates crowds; always serious. He carries handcuffs with him everywhere he goes. And there's also Daemon who gets kind of creepy at times, but he's very gentle when you get to know him better too…" Giotto blushed a bit after finishing his explanations because he realized that he was rambling on an on non-stop. He never lasted this long in a conversation with someone before without being bored. Something about the brunette makes Giotto feel at ease…

Tsuna smiled. He didn't fail to notice his blush.

"Please don't laugh." Giotto smiled.

That actually caused Tsuna to laugh a bit. Giotto was about to tackle the brunette playfully until G entered the room to tell him that he still has more paperwork to finish by tomorrow. Giotto frowned a bit. He checked the time on his pocket watch to see that it was 11:22 at night. How long was he talking with Tsuna and how did he not notice the time?

"Oh…" Giotto got up, "Sorry Tsuna, but it seems that I have things to do. I enjoyed our conversation. Don't forget about tomorrow." He smiled.

Tsuna smiled in return, "Me too and I won't."

"Good night." Said Giotto.

"Good night." Said Tsuna.

And with that, the blonde closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I mean, the kid might be traumatized when he knows what Vongola is." G said to Giotto as he stood in front of Giotto's desk in his office.

"I'm sure." Giotto was determined to be open to Tsuna.

"Where are you taking him?" G said.

"To a nice place that I usually go to for lunch nearby a park." Giotto picked up his pen and proceeded to work on his paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**_And there I go again. I always forget to edit it before uploading it. Sorry to those who read it before I edited it._**

* * *

_Tsuna was running in a never-ending dark hallway with floating heads chasing after him. The heads were the heads of his family floating around like restless ghosts on Halloween. He covered his ears with his hands and ran for his life._

"_We never wanted you as a child." The head of his father said._

"_You were useless and you still are." Said his mother._

"_We don't need a big brother anymore." Said Lambo and I-pin._

_Tsuna ran and screamed for help until the floor beneath him cracked and crumbled. He fell down into a deep, dark, depressing abyss and into a pile of dead decaying roses. There was a spotlight that illuminated only the spot he sat on. He covered his mouth and widened his eyes in fear at what he was sitting on._

_A few meters from the pile of decaying roses was a tall, blonde man staring at him lovingly. The man walked closer, out of the dark shadows and Tsuna identified him as Giotto. Giotto had a hungry carnivorous look in his eyes along with a psychotic smile plastered on his face. His tie and vest were missing along with his sanity. His shirt was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up sloppily. Giotto then walked towards Tsuna with arms open as if he wanted a hug from the brunette. Tsuna didn't want to stay for long after what he saw so he jumped off the pile and ran the opposite direction of where Giotto is. _

'_When will this end?!' Tsuna furiously asked in his mind. _

_His heartbeat fastened. He looked behind him to see Giotto had set the whole entire area he passed by on fire. Tsuna thought the flames looked quite strange—flames he had never seen before. They looked more of an orange hue compared to regular flames he'd seen. The man started to run towards Tsuna at an alarmingly fast pace. Tsuna gasped as he caught up with him and reached towards the brunette with his right gloved arm with the symbol X on them. _

'_No no no no no no no no!' Tsuna shouted in his thoughts. _

_Giotto then grabbed Tsuna's neck and squeezed it. Before Tsuna blacked out, Giotto said one last thing: "Your everything belongs to me now." _

Tsuna woke up with a start and fisted some of his hair with both of his hands. He was perspiring and breathing rapidly. He looked at the window and saw that the sun was shining behind the red curtains. Next to the window was a set of clothes on a chair that he could change into with a note on top saying that he now has a wardrobe full of new clothes once he picked it up and read it. He kicked his blanket off of him and walked out of his room and towards the bathroom with the new clothes in his hands.

How convenient. Tsuna was lucky that the bathroom is the room right next to his bedroom so he doesn't have to walk a long way to find one. He was sure that he would have been lost for ages in a mansion this big.

He entered it, locked the door, and started the water after setting the clothes down. He climbed into the shower.

He thought about the dream he had last night and shuddered. There was no way any of that could happen, right? Is there some deep meaning into it? Tsuna frowned at the thought of it actually happening and continued to take his shower.

After finishing his shower, he took his old dirty clothes and left the bathroom. G was already waiting outside the bathroom for him.

"Took you long enough." G said. Although it looks as if what he said was to show how irritated he is, he didn't sound irritated. However, Tsuna's not complaining. He doesn't want to get on his bad side.

"Sorry." Tsuna replied.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." G stated. Then, he offered to take his dirty clothes to have someone wash them. Tsuna thanked him and G left muttering to himself, "That idiotic, egoistical brat thinks he can get away with overeating sweets. He planned having a stomachache all along so he didn't have to work today… That green-haired brat is going to get it."

Tsuna paled.

He paid no attention to what he just heard and walked towards… Wait what? He looked around himself. He was definitely lost. _'Way to start out my morning'_ he thought. _'Well, what could I lose if I haven't lost enough already…' _Tsuna walked into a random hallway and passed by many doors that lead to rooms that he'd already forgotten what they led to. He was getting worried until he ran into a guy with a British outfit whose hair looks kind of like… a melon.

"Umm… Hello." Tsuna greeted him.

"Well, hello there." The man replied. He had a mischievous smile on his face that looks as if he had run away with many evil doings he committed and was never caught. Tsuna shivered a little.

"Hm… You know, you remind me of a tuna fish." The man laughed.

Tsuna groaned inwardly. Yeah, and you remind me of a melon; although he didn't want to say that out loud… Changing the subject, Tsuna looked up at him and asked for directions to the dining hall for breakfast.

The man smiled, "Why don't I escort you there instead? In return, you can have the pleasure of my company. And we can have breakfast together… and maybe a little more~"

"Uh…" Tsuna felt awkward. _'Is he a pervert?'_

Before Tsuna could say anything else, the man grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the dining hall without warning.

The dining hall was astounding. The lighting was of large glass chandeliers. There is an enormous window that stretches from the top of the dining hall to the bottom and the whole width of the wall. The rest of the three sides of the room were of red floral-like walls with dark brown winscot all around the bottom of the walls and paintings ranging from big to small on each wall.

"You're late, Daemon." Said Lampo, the green-haired teen.

The man who was holding Tsuna's arm chuckled. "Nufufu."

Daemon? Tsuna remembered Giotto talking about him last night. Speaking of which, Giotto was sitting at the end of the table with casual clothes on. He had a dark aura around him when he looked at Daemon walking in together with Tsuna. Too bad Tsuna didn't notice it. Looking at the blonde made Tsuna remember his nightmare again from last night and he shivered. _'I seriously need to stop acting like a baby from just a nightmare…' _

"Indeed… You are late…" Giotto said. "It's 10:30 in the morning and we've been waiting for you for over an hour Daemon. Why do you have Tsuna with you?"

"Nufufu. No need to be angry, Decimo." Daemon smirked.

Giotto cringed a little at the nickname Decimo. He always hated that name since day one and he still does.

"I told you that you don't have to call me that…" Giotto frowned. He tried to show no weaknesses.

"But it's quite fitting~"

Giotto sighed and asked for both Daemon and Tsuna to sit down. Daemon dragged Tsuna to sit right next to him and a few seats away from Giotto. Giotto frowned at this. After a couple of minutes, the food were carried out of the kitchen and were placed onto the table with care. Tsuna's mouth watered looking at the delicious food in front of him. Giotto and his guardians began eating.

"If you're hungry, you can eat." Daemon told Tsuna.

Tsuna picked up a fork and knife and began to eat. Giotto eyed him and Daemon the whole entire time as Tsuna was eating. THIS, Tsuna didn't fail to miss. He tried not to heed any attention to Giotto and continued eating. He paused for a moment and looked at his food. _'Why am I even enjoying this? I should be angry and upset that I was sold…' _

Tsuna stopped midway with his breakfast and set down his fork and knife. Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm… not really hungry." Tsuna said.

Giotto looked down and sighed. He had no idea how to make his little Tsunayoshi happy. He planned an afternoon with him—taking a break is something he rarely does—and plans to make some happy memories with the brunette. Hopefully he won't mess it up…

* * *

"Are you ready?" Giotto asked Tsuna. Giotto was in a white dress shirt with a grey vest and pants in addition to black dress shoes.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna replied quietly.

Giotto opened the car door for him and Tsuna entered. He shut the door and walked to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. He's trying not to make the brunette uncomfortable with him.

He starts the engine and drives.

**[1:47 afternoon; location: Mangiamo café.]**

Giotto and Tsuna are seated outside the café on a two-seat table. They both had a Panini in their hands and a glass of water for each of them on the table. Giotto looked at Tsuna.

"Are you feeling fine?" He asked.

Tsuna looked at Giotto and shook his head. "I'm not used to this…"

"It's alright. I don't blame you."

Giotto felt guilty… for taking the brunette away… for knowing the brunette. He had always felt that way ever since he laid eyes on the brunette.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Natsu!" Giotto of nine years old called out to his pet lion cub. _

"_Natsu! Wait up!" _

_It was evident that Natsu didn't want to stay with Giotto anymore. Giotto just wanted to take Natsu out for a walk since he was always clawing at the windows, but what Natsu really wanted was freedom. The lion cub ran away from Giotto once he was outside and Giotto was chasing after him. Natsu was the only thing that kept him out of his loneliness. Every single person he meets always runs away from him. No one has lasted anywhere near a week with him without leaving him behind. _

_Giotto was sad. He just wanted someone to accept him for who he is. He didn't care who; he just wanted someone to do so. Anyone… _

_Not even Natsu wanted to stay… _

_Giotto was still running after him until a young child who looks no older than he was stopped the lion cub without effort and picked Natsu up. The young boy smiled and petted the cub. Giotto was surprised to see that Natsu liked him better than he. He frowned._

"_Is this your lion cub?" The boy asked, still smiling._

"_Yeah…" Giotto replied._

_The boy giggled and gave Giotto back the lion cub. _

"_You should take care of it with lots of love." The boy stretched out his arms to indicate the size that he's talking about. He smiles brighter than the sun._

"_Ah… Thanks…" Giotto smiles a little._

_The boy nodded as a reply. He waved goodbye to Giotto and left, walking the opposite direction of where Giotto was standing. He walked alongside his mother and held her hand. Giotto watched them as they walked. _

"_Tsuna, what were you doing over there?" His mother asked._

"_I touched a baby lion today!" The boy smiled._

_His mother giggled. "Is that so? It sounds like you had lots of fun today." _

_The boy nodded. "I did!"_

_Giotto never left the spot he stood on as he stared at them walking away._

"_So his name is Tsuna…" He said. _

_Giotto then did something he thought he would never do: He smiled a genuine smile._

Tsuna was looking at Giotto with a concerned face. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out." Tsuna finished his Panini and drank from the glass of water on the table.

Giotto sighed and finished his Panini as well and threw away the trash they both had into the nearby garbage can and sat back down.

"Tsuna."

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to get to know me better, right?" Giotto smiled.

Tsuna nodded.

"Well… What would you like to know?"

Tsuna looked down at his feet and spoke. "About why I was sold…"

Giotto fell silent. Could he actually tell him the truth? No… He possibly couldn't… Not without the brunette freaking out about the truth. Would he be able to handle it?

"I can't say…" Giotto looked at him. "I'm sorry…"

Tsuna was sad. He half expected that reply. "So then… How about… your servants?" Tsuna put a finger on his lip and tapped it three times. "G and some others aren't wearing suits like most other servants… Does this mean that they are closer to you?"

"I guess so…" Giotto sighed.

"Guess?" Tsuna questioned.

"They are close. I call them my guardians and also my friends." Giotto frowned. "But it's also kind of hard to tell if I can call them that…" Giotto's eyes turned back into the cold state from when Tsuna first saw him.

"But why?" Tsuna was curious, but not so curious that he would risk getting so close into this sea and fall into that water and drown.

"Because… I feel as if… they only hang out with me because I'm the boss… If it weren't for my position, I wouldn't have so much respect from them… I'd be nowhere." Giotto looked away, having a distant look about him. "Why can't they just like me for _me_?" Giotto whispered to himself so only he could hear.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side and said, "I'm sure they hang out with you because you're a good person, not just because you're boss."

"Naïve… So very naïve…" Giotto said quietly.

The two remained silent for a few minutes until Tsuna broke the silence with another question.

"Um… Giotto… What is Vongola?"

Giotto looked back at him, eyes still cold and distant. "Vongola is—" Before Giotto could finish that sentence, someone from a distance attempted to assassinate him by shooting. Luckily, the bullet only grazed Giotto's shoulder. The bullet then hit the wall behind him.

"Tsuna, we have to get out of here!" Giotto grabbed Tsuna's arm with his uninjured arm and ran as fast as their legs could take them.

People near the area ran away for their lives away from the café at the scene.

At a distance, one could faintly spot a man with a black suit and a sniper in his hands, frowning at his slight miss due to the wind.

Giotto and Tsuna hide out at Namimori Shrine. Giotto takes the handkerchief in his vest pocket and holds it to his injured arm. Tsuna is exhausted by the workout and Giotto is letting Tsuna lean on his shoulder on the uninjured side. Giotto looked at his wound and groaned inwardly. He just wanted a calm, serene day with Tsuna. Is it too much to ask?

'_It's because I'm boss of Vongola, isn't it?'_ He thought and cursed at himself.

Speaking of which, he planned to tell Tsuna about Vongola, but right now Tsuna seems shocked at the scenario back there at the café. _'Poor kid…'_ Giotto thought to himself. In addition to that, he thought about what he just said about his guardians… Did he really mean that? Or did what he say was just an angry impulse? Before he could think of anything else, Tsuna squeezed Giotto's uninjured arm tight and looked at him straight in the eyes with utmost fear.

"What was that?" He asked. "That shot. And why did someone try to shoot you?"

Giotto had no idea how to put this without sounding like a crazed cockatoo or worse—sounding like as if it were a lie. He looked at Tsuna in the eyes and told him flat out:

"I believe that man tried to assassinate me. He must be some hired hitman from an enemy paid to take me down. I'm not completely sure why, but I do know that since I'm the boss of Vongola, there's no guarantee that I won't be targeted nearly every day or so."

"I wanted to ask before we were interrupted, but… What is Vongola?" Tsuna was shaking and shivering with fear, afraid that he too will be shot for being spotted with Giotto.

"…Vongola is a vigilante group, A.K.A the mafia. I believe you also asked me about what 'Decimo' meant. It does mean tenth—the tenth generation boss to Vongola when you put one and two together. And my guardians, they also work under me too."

Tsuna paled and looked as if he were ready to vomit. "Then those men in suits aren't butlers, but—"

"—Yes… They're also a part of the Vongola famiglia." Giotto finished for him.

Giotto felt guilty due to the fact that such information as this could ruin Tsuna's innocence forever. He wants to preserve that innocence of his, and keep it safe with him at all times… even if he had to lock it away.

"I'm sorry…" Giotto said.

Unfortunately, Tsuna didn't reply to Giotto anymore and remained silent. Giotto looked at his wound one more time. _'Is it still bleeding? It's too difficult to tell when the whole handkerchief is dyed red.'_

Giotto told Tsuna that it should be time to get home right now since it's been a while since they've been waiting. He needed to get home quickly and have Knuckles treat his wounds. Giotto stood up and Tsuna followed suit. Tsuna definitely wanted to go home.

'_Way to go, Giotto. The whole day is ruined…'_ This was all Giotto could think about when he took Tsuna home.

* * *

Knuckles was bandaging Giotto's wounds carefully. Tsuna was too afraid to look at Giotto's wounds partly because he feels as if it were his fault. He had no idea why, but he felt like that for a bit.

Giotto then had a gut feeling of how Tsuna was feeling. "It's not your fault…"

"But—" Tsuna was interrupted. How did he know?

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been more self-aware about my surroundings and also including my status…" Giotto looked at his bandaged wound.

"And finished!" Knuckles smiled. When Giotto came back injured, his first outburst was, "Oh Lord!"

Giotto literally sweat-dropped at that outburst.

G bursts in the room with a mixture of anger and worry plastered on his face. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a frown on his face.

Both Giotto and Knuckles had to explain the situation as they endured foul language and the usual 'what did I tell you''s from G.

"Is it because of this kid?" G points at Tsuna angrily.

Tsuna flinched.

"No! It's not! It's mine." Giotto tried to reassure him. "I should have listened to you."

G clicked his tongue and eyed Tsuna for a moment. _'I'm watching you, kid.'_

Tsuna gulped.

"I'm extremely sorry about that Tsuna." Knuckles apologized.

"I-it's fine." Tsuna felt as if he were to pass out.

"I'll take extreme care of Giotto from here, you can leave the room now if you'd like." Knuckles said.

Tsuna nodded and muttered a thank you to Knuckes for treating Giotto and for being kind. He left the room and went straight to his room. He couldn't look at the 'servants' in the face after hearing the truth from Giotto. In the shadows, Tsuna didn't realize that Alaude was following him and keeping an eye on him after hearing about Giotto's incident.

Tsuna entered his room and shut the door behind him. It was too much for Tsuna to take. First he was sold, and second Giotto gets attacked. These are definitely the worst days of his life. Oh if only he knew that the worst was yet to come.

Although it was only 2:54 in the afternoon, Tsuna plopped down onto his bed and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

"He didn't take it very well." Giotto sighed, sad.

"It's to be expected." Knuckles replied. "This life is extremely out of the ordinary for a normal boy like him."

"So could it be…" Knuckles was getting suspicious, "That it could be _them_?"

"I have a feeling that it _is_ them." Giotto said.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You can't tame Natsu like that, Giotto." An elderly man said to Giotto. Clear, fluent Italian could be heard in the conversation with the two. Natsu the lion cub jumped around the office and roared a quiet roar. A couple of moments ago, the elderly man caught Natsu cowering in the corner away from a young Giotto._

"_But I want Natsu to love me. Why won't he love me? He preferred a young boy a month ago who was a stranger in Japan during our vacation trip compared to me who has owned him for a year…" Giotto had a collar and a whip in his hands and had a sad look on his face. The time Natsu tried to run away from him broke something inside of Giotto he thought he could never be able to repair. He tried to suppress his feelings, but he'd been rejected for so long by everyone around him that he just wanted to get someone to accept him for who he is even if he had to use brute force._

"_Then tame him correctly. But remember this: You are __responsible__ for what you tame, Giotto." The elderly man gently ruffled Giotto's hair and gave him a warm smile. Giotto had enjoyed this man's company. He was always nice to him and accepted him with open arms. _

_Natsu walked towards the man. _

_Suddenly, a man in a black suit burst into the room with an obvious expression of immense gravity. The elderly man's face once warm now turned cold and stern with the appearance of the third party. _

"_Did something happen, Coyote?" _

"_Nono, the Lavanda famiglia has invaded the Vongola manor. We must evacuate the mansion—including the whole country. They've found us and our hideouts throughout the nation of Italy." Coyote said._

_Vongola Nono frowned and picked up Natsu. He thought about any more possible hideouts outside Italy. "And the safest place to retreat to is?"_

_Coyote finally said, "Japan."_

_Vongola Nono nodded and looked at Giotto. "Giotto we're going to Japan again and we're staying there for a long while. Your things will be packed by the famiglia, so wait outside in the car with your guardians. We'll arrive at the airport shortly behind you." He began to pet Natsu in his arms._

_Giotto nodded and ran out of the office. His guardians are already waiting for Giotto's arrival outside near a car ready for them to enter. One of Vongola Nono's men opened the car door for them and the seven children entered the vehicle. The car door shut closed behind them and the man entered the driver's seat, started the engine, and drove. _

"_Wait. We aren't waiting for Grandpa and Natsu before leaving?" Giotto said to the driver._

"_I was ordered to take you and your guardians to safety first. Your safety is our first priority." He said._

_Giotto frowned. He couldn't tell if he is first priority because he's a good friend to the famiglia or because he's the only heir to Vongola and has to inherit as the Decimo when the time arrives. He assumed that it was the latter… For two years, he was trained to take over Vongola as an able leader and Nono was and still is very proud of Giotto for his excellent progress. _

_As two weeks passed by when Giotto and his guardians were in Japan, Giotto received a letter with the contents that read:_

_Giotto di Vongola,_

_ I am sorry to tell you that your loving grandfather, Timoteo di Vongola, is deceased along with your pet lion cub Natsu. He stayed behind to fend off the Lavanda famiglia as they invaded the main Vongola manor in Italy. Although he stopped the Lavanda famiglia from advancing further to the secrets of Vongola and preventing them from following you to Japan, he sacrificed his life solely to protect both from falling into the hands of the enemy. Natsu, your pet lion cub, chose to protect Timoteo and died alongside him in battle. Since there are no existing heirs other than you, you must inherit the fame, fortune, and responsibility of the Vongola title. In the beginning I was against this from happening, but however, there is not a single way out of this tight crevice. My efforts to take you in as my own were near zero percent. I apologize for being the bearer of bad news… I hope that you make the Vongola brighter with every touch. You are the light at the end of the tunnel._

_Your loving uncle, _

_Davide Episcopo_

_After reading the content of the letter, Giotto was red with rage. His guardians tried to calm him down and restrain him from harming anyone and himself, but it was to no avail when Giotto ran out of the mansion in Japan and with his own bare hands burned nearly a third of a city with a strange orange flame. Giotto lost the only person who cared about him for who he is and also lost his pet Natsu before he got the chance to treat Natsu like a real friend. Now, he was forced to be put under the pressure of walking in Nono's shoes at the age of a child._

_Both of his knees hit the ground and he wailed in agony. He cursed at the sky and to whoever was listening. _

_After Nono and Natsu's death, Giotto had never felt so alone… _

_The fire Giotto created was on the news the next two hours talking about a fire in a city by an unknown arsonist._

* * *

Tsuna had to run away. His heart could not take the emotional suffering he endured throughout his time at Vongola manor. He barely lasted two to three days… He thought that he would go crazy if he stayed for another day.

Why did he run? Well, curiosity had killed the cat—or should I say… the tuna.

When he woke up from his slumber, the skies were dark and the stars sparkled. He got up from the bed and walked out to go see how Giotto was doing. Why he was going to do this in the middle of the night is something Tsuna will never understand.

He stumbled upon Giotto's office—the door was open with just a crack. Curiosity killed the tuna when he entered the office. He spotted many stacks of paperwork on his desk unfinished. Giotto might get an earful from G for this.

Still then, Tsuna spotted a strange blue folder with his name on it sitting on top of Giotto's desk in plain sight. Anyone could have spotted the folder right away when standing in front of his desk regardless of the stacks of paper.

'_This folder… has my name on it…' _He thought to himself.

He picked it up and opened it—a choice he will soon deeply regret. In the folder were various pictures of him doing everyday things like walking to school with his friends and eating dinner at home. There were even pages of Tsuna's basic information such as age, height, weight, etc.

'_Is Giotto a… stalker?!' _He shouted in his mind.

The very last page was not info, but a page that answered Tsuna's burning question of why he was here at Vongola manor.

The page mentioned that he was NOT sold, but was taken away by force through the misuse of the power of Vongola—Giotto to be specific. The whole time, Tsuna thought his parents hated him so they sold him, but it was never the case. Tsuna was taken by brute force.

Giotto had forcefully taken him away from his family and his family was threatened not to call the police…

In disbelief, he dropped the folder on the floor and ran.

If only he knew there were shadows following him the whole way…

He stole keys to a vehicle and drove towards his home—don't ask how. He went through a lot of trouble to steal them. He drove slowly because he never drove a car before nor does he have a license. He was paranoid every time he passed by a police car. Every time he was unable to drive correctly on a lane, he switched lanes and received honks from cars behind him because of his sudden act on the road. Tsuna thought that he should just stick to riding bikes for his own good.

* * *

Tsuna had finally arrived home after hours of driving because he basically got lost several times and also received many shouts from other drivers yelling at him for his lousy driving. Not getting caught by the police was a miracle.

The sky was beginning to turn into a brighter shade of blue, signaling that the sun is rising. Without thinking, he knocked on the door gently.

No answer.

He knocked again and this time with louder knocks.

For a minute or two, no one answered the door until a sleepy Iemitsu opened it, sleep still in his eyes. He stared at the child at the door for a second before seeing who it was. His eyes widened and he hugged Tsuna with all his might.

"We thought we would never see you again." Iemitsu said.

Tsuna hugged back, "Me too." Tears fell from his eyes.

His father let him into the house and closed the door behind them. Nana came down the stairs and asked Iemitsu who it was that was at the door so early in the morning. She nearly got a heart attack to see that it was none other than Tsuna. She ran towards him and hugged him. She gave him plenty of kisses on his forehead and squeezed him again.

"We missed you so much." Nana said. She cried more than Tsuna did.

"Me too mom, me too." Tsuna hugged back and smiled. It feels good to be home again.

"How did you get back here?" Nana asked.

The three walked to the kitchen and continued their conversation there. Tsuna explained about all of his experiences at Vongola manor up until this point—including the blue folder. Tsuna didn't want to keep secrets from his parents; he trusts them with his life.

Nana buried her face in her hands and cried again. Iemitsu comforted her and at the same time, had a face that showed that he wanted to murder someone. Tsuna looked down on his feet. He felt guilty that his parents are sad. The Sawadas are nice people—so nice that no one could think to plot anything treacherous against them.

"That man… He… He—" Iemitsu was cut off.

"Took me by force?" Tsuna finished.

His father nodded. "There was no way we would have handed you over to anyone was cold as that man… There was also nothing we could do. Your friends: Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to get you back including Hibari, Ryohei the boxer, and the strange Mukuro boy that you met half a month ago, but they were injured by that man's gang… We're so sorry…"

"No… It's not your fault… It's _his_…" Tsuna emphasized the word 'his' with venom.

Then, only the sounds of Nana's sobbing could be heard in the silent kitchen. Tsuna's few days has been filled with lots of silence in between conversations quite often. He's noticed it, but he didn't want to pester anyone to say anything by force if no one wants to say anything. The few days had just been so… dreadful to him that he needed someone who could listen to his problems besides his parents. He told his parents everything, so he wanted someone else he could talk to for just about anything. He thought about his friends.

"Are my friends… at a hospital?" Tsuna asked.

Iemitsu nodded his head. "Ever since the day they found out you were gone."

"I want to go see them." Tsuna stood up from his seat.

"Wait. It's too early in the morning. Get some rest." Both his parents urged him to stay for a bit longer. As much as Tsuna wanted to stay, he couldn't. He felt as if he would put his family in danger by his unexcused leave and have the Vongola turn the whole city upside down just to look for him. Now that made him question why he left in the first place. Even Tsuna himself doesn't understand his logic. Maybe he just needed a break. Maybe he could just stay here.

But Tsuna explained to his parents that he was leaving and they hesitated, but understood.

He looked at the doorknob to the front door for a little bit. If he went back undetected, he wouldn't be punished by anyone from Vongola—or maybe he will be severely punished if he was caught. If he stayed with his family, one day the Vongola will hunt his family down and hurt them. What a lose-lose situation.

He thought about it carefully and decided that it's best to go back. His parents fully accepted his decision although wished that he could stay here with them.

Tsuna said his goodbyes to his parents at the front door.

He looked at the staircase in his home and thought about Lambo and I-pin. He wanted to see them so badly, but he didn't want to wake them up just for that. If he went there now and saw their innocent faces, he didn't think there would be any way he'll tell himself to go back to that mansion.

His parents bid him farewell by the door and Tsuna walked out. All of a sudden, Tsuna felt a tug at both of his legs.

"Lambo! I-pin!" Nana called out to them. The two children were awake all along and when they found the chance, they ran to Tsuna and grabbed onto his legs.

"Lambo… I-pin…" Tsuna said, dismayed.

"Don't go Tsuna!" I-pin shouted.

"We want you to come back!" Lambo cried and wiped his snot on Tsuna's pant leg. Gross.

Tsuna had no idea how to stop them from crying. When they cried, it was nearly impossible to stop them from continuing.

"Will you come and play next time?" Lambo asked.

"Yeah! Play!" I-pin repeated.

Tsuna had no idea what to say. He didn't know if he was even able to come back and play with them like they used to before Giotto. He looked at his parents by the doorway and gulped.

"Y-yeah!" Tsuna replied and smiled.

Lambo and I-pin cheered when they heard him say that. "Promise?" They both said in unison.

Crap. What in the world is Tsuna getting himself into? _'Say something right. Say something right.'_ He repeatedly said in his mind.

"Promise." _'Crap. That just hammered a nail onto my coffin.' _

Lambo and I-pin let go of Tsuna's leg and walked back to their parents by the door. The four of them waved him goodbye as he climbed into his car and started the engine. He looked at his parents one last time and drove off.

"I didn't know Tsuna could drive." Nana said.

"He can't…" Iemitsu said.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!" Giotto was red with rage. In Tsuna's room stood Asari, Knuckles, and Daemon and there's Giotto pacing back and forth in the room.

"W-we don't know." Asari said quietly.

Giotto took the chair by the window and threw it out if it. When Giotto's mad, there's no way out.

"Well there's more paperwork to do…" Daemon whispered quietly to Knuckles and Asari.

Unluckily to him, Giotto heard it loud and clear. He quickly spun around and glared at Daemon with a wrath alike to a demon's. Daemon flinched a little at this and shut his mouth.

"There's no way he could have been kidnapped…" Giotto said to himself as he paced back and forth. "There aren't any signs of struggle…" Giotto stopped pacing and looked out the broken window.

"Did he… run away?" Giotto's left eye twitched.

No way… Someone ran away from him… Again…

Giotto began taking some deep breaths and kneeled onto the ground. He fisted some of his hair in frustration.

Giotto's three present guardians were sad to see Giotto turn into something like how he is now. They don't blame him either—he's been through a lot. The three remained silent as they watched Giotto cry a little by the window. They didn't know what to do for their beloved friend.

"Why does everyone run from me?" Giotto sobbed quietly and began talking to himself.

"Is it because I'm a mafia boss? … Is it because they only liked me for my money? … Is it because they only liked me for my looks? … Is it because they only liked me for my status? … Is it because… because…" Giotto fell silent.

He enjoyed the brunette's company.

He wished for the brunette.

He needed the brunette.

He LOVED the brunette.

His three guardians were getting scared. They quietly backed away from the room and left, afraid to face Giotto the way he is now.

"We need to do something before… you know what…" Knuckes said, concerned for Giotto.

"Any ideas?" Daemon asked.

"I'll call Alaude." Asari took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

* * *

Tsuna's heart nearly jumped from his chest when he heard a phone go off in the car.

'_A phone? But I don't own one…'_ He thought to himself.

"Meh… The gig's up…" A familiar voice sat up from the back seats revealing Lampo.

"Lampo?!" Tsuna said. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Then, two more people sat up from the back seats.

"Alaude? G?" What a strange group pairing. Tsuna was really shocked. How did he not notice them in the car? Maybe that's why they're Giotto's guardians—he didn't even see them coming.

"Hey kid." G said.

Tsuna flinched a little and nearly hit a stop sign.

"Maybe I should drive this thing." G said to him. Tsuna agreed and stopped on the side of the road to switch places with G.

"Where are you trying to run to?" G asked as Tsuna hopped onto the passenger seat.

"Namimori Hospital."

"Why?" G started to drive in the direction of where the hospital was.

"And you weren't even going the right way…" Lampo remarked.

Tsuna pouted. He looked at the three and noticed that they were wearing disguises. "Lampo, where's your disguise?"

"Yeah, Lampo. Where is it?" G said, teasingly.

Lampo was quiet for a moment until he spoke. "I'm wearing it… I'm disguised as Lampo."

Tsuna was silent. He tried to hold in a bit of his laughter because the atmosphere was a bit heavy in the vehicle.

"By the way, you should pick up that phone you ignored Alaude." Lampo said.

Alaude sighed and took out his phone. It was from Asari. Alaude spoke on the phone whilst G, Lampo and Tsuna spoke to each other.

"Hey kid. I'm sorry for what happened earlier before…" G said. "I got… way angry too quickly… I should have thought about it and known that it couldn't have been your fault." G finished.

Here's the part where Giotto mentioned that when he got to know G better, he was a kind man.

"It's okay. You were worried about your friend." Tsuna said.

G felt there was a weight lifted from his chest. "Thanks kid. That means a lot to me."

Lampo looked out the window with slight sadness. "The boss has gone nuts again."

"Huh?" Tsuna said.

"It's not the first time either…" Lampo continued, "The boss lost people that were dear to him in the past."

"Oh…" Tsuna looked down on his feet. "I'm sorry…"

"Nah, kid. It's not your fault in the first place so there's nothing for you to apologize for." G said.

"But he's probably going crazy because of me running away…" Tsuna said. He wasn't wrong there.

Alaude finished his conversation with Asari on the phone and put it away in his coat pocket. "Why did you run?" His voice was stern and cold, but Tsuna understood that Alaude is not being mean.

"I saw it…," Tsuna said, "The blue folder…"

The three older men squirmed in their seats. G felt like he needed to smoke.

"…So you did…" G finally said. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Giotto is… not alright."

Before Tsuna could ask what that meant, G arrived at the hospital.

"I'm sorry… for your friends. Our subordinates hurt them." G said to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked down and nodded his head. "I'll talk to them."

"You don't want someone to come with you just in case?" Alaude said.

"I'll be fine." Tsuna said and smiled a little.

Lampo and G were surprised because Alaude barely talks to anyone besides Giotto and the other five guardians. There must be something about Tsuna that makes people want to open up to him.

* * *

Tsuna entered the hospital alone and walked towards the front desk. There was a secretary typing away information on the computer. She looked as if she was fresh out of college—probably in her early to mid-twenties. He greeted the secretary politely and asked about which rooms his friends were in. The secretary stopped typing and turned her attention to Tsuna with a smile. She happily gave Tsuna the room number and he gladly thanked her.

Tsuna began walking down the hallway and found the room he was told to go to. He wondered if they were awake at this early hour. He didn't want to disturb their slumber.

With nothing to lose, he knocked on the door and he received a faint 'come in'. He opened the door and entered the room. Tsuna saw that all six of them shared the same room and had their own beds. Hibari looked as if he wanted to walk out of the room because of the large crowd, but sadly he couldn't. He along with the other five are badly injured to the point where they couldn't leave their beds.

All eyed fell upon Tsuna and everyone in the room was shocked.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera tried to inch closer to Tsuna, but he winced in pain and stopped.

"Everyone…" Tsuna looked down at his feet. "I'm so sorry for what had happened to all of you."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto was sad. He didn't want to see one of his first real friends with such a sad look on their face.

"Little tuna, it's alright. We did the best we could." Mukuro smiled weakly.

"They were too extreme." Ryohei wanted to scream it out, but it seems that two of his ribs were cracked and it made it difficult for him to try.

Hibari was only silent and kept his eyes closed. Although he shows no concern, deep inside of him he's thinking about murdering anyone who hurts Tsuna.

"They're not all bad people." Tsuna said.

The six in the room raised their eyebrows.

"Not bad people? Tsuna, you were taken away by them…" Gokudera was angry at his attackers and Tsuna's kidnappers.

"You're not thinking of going back there, are you?" Hibari finally spoke.

Tsuna fell silent.

"No!" Yamamoto said, "Oh, no Tsuna!"

Hibari clenched his teeth. Not only is Tsuna gone forever, he also lost in battle with some pale blonde-haired guy with handcuffs. Hibari? Lose a battle? That is like the sky and the ground—they'll never touch. Still, his pride was crushed.

"He'll hurt you guys again if I don't go back." Tsuna said.

"Then we'll just protect you again." Mukuro said and Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera agreed with the pineapple even though they had always disagreed with his perverted ways. Mukuro was being serious for once.

"But how… in such a condition?" Tsuna said and started to cry.

Mukuro bit his lip. He didn't know what to do.

Tsuna's friends had no idea what to do.

"Then promise us." Hibari said. "Promise us that you'll come back to us one day like how it used to be a few days ago."

The other five awaited Tsuna's answer and stared at him, anxious.

"… I promise." Tsuna thought he was going to die with all of these promises. He had no idea if he could keep them and fulfill them.

* * *

After the conversation, Tsuna walked out of the hospital to see Lampo eating some sweets, Alaude sitting on the car roof looking at the sky and relaxing, and G smoking.

"You should go back to the mansion, Tsuna. We can't let you go anywhere else." Lampo suggested. Although the rest of the group disagreed, it was the only option left.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly.

The four of them went back into the vehicle and drove back to the manor. When they arrived at the front of the mansion, G asked Tsuna if he will be okay when encountering Giotto at his 'scary mode'.

Tsuna nodded his head and exited the vehicle.

"Also… Please help Giotto…" G said to Tsuna. Lampo and Alaude looked at Tsuna with the same eyes as G—pleading for someone to save Giotto from his own darkness. Tsuna nodded to them and walked to the front doors.

He wanted to try to resolve things between them and make everyone happy. G proceeded to drive the car into the Vongola garages. He entered the mansion's front doors to see no one pacing around the foyer.

'_Where is everyone?' _Tsuna thought.

He closed and locked the doors behind him and walked up the stairs.

"Hello?" Tsuna called out. "Is anyone home?"

Tsuna walked towards his room and saw a chair missing and a broken window. He walked into the room and frowned a bit. What happened to his room while he was gone and where is everyone?

"Hello?" Tsuna said.

Suddenly, there were stomps quickly coming towards his room. He quickly spun around in fear of what that was.

It was Giotto. He looked entirely exhausted, breathing rapidly, hair in need of grooming, sleeves sloppily rolled up, clothes wrinkled, and a set of wide eyes. G wasn't kidding when he said that Giotto wasn't 'alright'.

Tsuna was too scared to speak. What if Giotto was going to hit him? Or worse…?

"Tsuna…" Giotto spoke first. Giotto's face went back to normal and he walked towards Tsuna with a hand beckoning to him. Giotto wanted a hug, so he hugged Tsuna tight—so tight that Tsuna thought his bones were going to be crushed by the strength. "Giotto… I'm hurting…"

Giotto apologized and let Tsuna go. Tsuna asked where everyone was and Giotto replied saying that they were out in town looking for Tsuna. Tsuna widened his eyes at this.

Giotto also apologized for the messy room and broken window. He then took Tsuna's arm and pulled him towards his room. "Why don't you come sleep here in my room instead until your window's fixed?"

Tsuna was pulled towards Giotto's room and Giotto closed the door behind him, body turned towards the door looking down and not making eye contact with Tsuna.

Tsuna thought that Giotto was beginning to act strange.

Giotto smiled evilly and locked the door. Tsuna took one step back when he heard a click by the door.

"Giotto…?"

"_Why did you run_?" Giotto turned around and Tsuna saw that the person in front of him no longer looked like Giotto, but like a creepy psychotic person. Giotto's right eye was covered by his hair and his left eye was as wide as plates.

Tsuna began to shake and shiver with the new tone of Giotto's voice. What happened to him while he was gone?

"Tsuna…" Giotto's voice began to turn sweet again, but Tsuna wasn't buying it. Giotto slowly walked towards Tsuna, but Tsuna kept backing away from Giotto.

"Why are you backing away from me?" Giotto asked and laughed weakly, hair still covering one eye and the other still wide. He continued to walk closer.

"Stay away…" Tsuna said. He did not like Giotto the way he is now. Giotto was turning darker and darker…

"… But… why?" Giotto was heartbroken. But he still persists in walking closer to Tsuna until he finally was close enough to cup his face with his hands.

"No!" Tsuna pushed Giotto away from him.

Giotto was shocked at Tsuna's outburst. He scowled at this response and tightly grabbed Tsuna's neck. He then proceeded to throw Tsuna onto his bed and quickly searched for some things in his drawers. Tsuna tried to escape, but failed when Giotto found what he was looking for and tied Tsuna's arms together. Tsuna screamed and shouted for help, but no one was around to hear. Giotto's subordinates were out in the city searching for him, G along with Lampo and Alaude are gone somewhere, and Asari along with Daemon and Knuckles were also searching for Tsuna in the city. The house is almost empty with the exception of Giotto and Tsuna.

Giotto then put a collar on Tsuna's neck with a tag that said 'Natsu' on it. Tsuna tried to kick Giotto off him, but failed.

"Why are you trying to resist me?" Giotto spoke to him with a bittersweet tone and looked down at Tsuna with wide eyes and a psychotic smile plastered on his face. Giotto loosened his tie and unbuttoned his own shirt.

"No no no no no no no!" Tsuna cried.

Giotto still had on his psychotic grin. "Oh yes. Don't worry… After this, you'll never even want to think about trying to run away from me _EVER AGAIN_." Giotto proceeded to rip off Tsuna's clothes.

* * *

**Lavanda=Lavender **

**Oh, and uh… Giotto's yandere, I think. Thought I'd tell you. *Smiles***


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna wailed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Giotto refused to hear any of Tsuna's pleas for forgiveness and continued to tear Tsuna's clothes to shreds. Tsuna began to kick and scream for help, but no one was near to hear it. Where was everyone?

'_G…? Knuckles? Asari? Alaude?! Lampo?! Daemon?! Where are you guys?!'_ Tsuna inwardly pleaded for help, hoping for a little miracle to happen… but nothing happened. Tsuna felt that everything was stacked against him. More bad luck after another: taken away by the mafia, can't see his family, friends injured, and now this. He feels that he may never recover.

Tsuna spent all that time pleading in his mind that when he snapped out of it, he was already naked as well as Giotto—shirtless.

He cried again for help and Giotto scowled. Did he not like him that much? Giotto widened his psychotic eyes, raised his open hand, and smacked Tsuna's left cheek. Tsuna's left cheek stung, the color of red forming. His eyes were wide with shock. No one has ever hit him before… Not even his parents, or siblings… Not even Hibari or the school bullies hit him like that. Tsuna begins to sob as tears fell from his eyes. It seems that being gentle was not on Giotto's agenda for Tsuna's first time.

"Don't worry. The first time hurts for everyone. I'll have you used to it in no time." Giotto has a grin plastered on his face. He chuckles and proceeds to kiss all of Tsuna's neck around the collar, twirling the name tag with his index finger. Tsuna sobs and tries to break free from his bonds, but instead of freedom, he receives rope-burned wrists in exchange. His wrists were turning red and hot from the struggling. At this sight, Giotto stopped kissing his neck and widened his eyes.

"Why would you do that to yourself?!" Giotto shouted. "Would you rather die than to have me love you?!"

Tsuna remained silent. His doe-like eyes filled with fear stared at him. He didn't want to die—not like this. He shook his head.

"Good." Giotto calmed down and roughly kissed Tsuna's soft pink lips. Tsuna clenched his teeth as Giotto demanded entrance. He tried to push his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, but Tsuna refuses to let him continue. Giotto groaned in annoyance at that. He'll make Tsuna love him… even if he has to use brute force.

He used his left hand to pinch Tsuna's right nipple, causing Tsuna to gasp, opening his mouth. Giotto pushed in his tongue and explored all of Tsuna's mouth, claiming everything to be his.

'_It's mine. Mine. Mine. All mine!' _Giotto smiles during the kiss. _'No one. Absolutely no one gets to touch you like this. Only I can! Not even G or Asari or any of your friends and family. If they touch you…I'll kill them.'_

Tsuna kicks and squirms beneath Giotto, unable to breathe due to the kiss. Tsuna breaks the kiss by biting Giotto's tongue, drawing blood. Tsuna gaps and coughs for air while Giotto winces in pain. A small amount of blood ran down from the corner of Giotto's lip to his chin.

"That hurt…" Giotto gave Tsuna a façade look of pain. "Kiss it better." Giotto returned back to kissing him roughly on the lips, but was careful not to slide his tongue into Tsuna's mouth.

After breaking the kiss twice, Tsuna struggled under Giotto again and kicked him in an unpleasant spot. Giotto growled and Tsuna tried to break free from his bonds for the umpteenth time, but to no avail. Giotto saw this and held Tsuna into place.

"Look… Look at what you did." Giotto was giving Tsuna a façade look of hurt again, "Make this feel better, too." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member, showing Tsuna 'what he did'.

Tsuna was terribly frightened. What Giotto pulled out of his pants was too big—like as if _that_ could fit into Tsuna. He widened his eyes, whimpered and darted upwards towards the pillows for sanctuary, but Giotto grabbed both of his thighs and pulled him downwards.

"Let's be reasonable! We don't have to do this!" Tsuna was desperate to keep his chastity.

Giotto ignored all of that jazz because really, he just wants to continue.

Giotto positioned himself in front of Tsuna's entrance and holds him in place by his hips.

"NO! DON'T! STOP!" Tsuna screamed, tears running down his face. His life is definitely over…

"No, don't stop?" Giotto smirked. Tsuna's words were twisted into what Giotto wanted to hear from him.

"T-That's not w-what I mea-"

Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Giotto entered him slowly without preparations. Tsuna screamed in pain from the forceful entrance. He felt that he was splitting into two. Blood began to soil the bed sheets below the two.

"My dear Tsuna, you are tight." Giotto was only halfway into Tsuna. All Tsuna could feel was the pain Giotto was giving him through this action. He was so in pain that he clenched his fists due to having nothing to hold onto—clenched his fists so tight that he drew blood on the palms of his hands from his nails.

"You're hurting yourself again." Giotto said. He hasn't moved yet…

Giotto leaned in closer. Thinking that he wanted another kiss, Tsuna quickly turned his head to the right. No way is he going to let Giotto love him. Instead of a kiss, Giotto bit into Tsuna's neck above the collar, drawing blood. That's going to form a major kiss mark and in such a noticeable spot to boot. Tsuna cried in pain.

"It's to ward of insects." Giotto smiled widely with eyes closed.

Tsuna sobbed. He didn't like it. Not any of it.

Giotto noticed this, but refused to give in. He began to move in and out of Tsuna slowly, changing his mind about being rough. It's the brunette's first time after all.

Tsuna was crying in pain below him. How could he do this to him? He felt that his whole dignity as a man just left the door, dug a hole, and died in it. The bed creaked as Giotto thrusts into Tsuna. In time, Tsuna's cries of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure. Giotto can now easily slide in and out due to the blood around Tsuna's entrance.

In a couple of thrusts, Tsuna came on his stomach with a scream, panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. Giotto paused for a moment to let Tsuna rest for a bit and in doing so, he leans in on Tsuna's stomach and begins to lick his cum off of him little by little with a psychotic grin. His eyes were so clouded with love and lust that he licked Tsuna's stomach clean.

Tsuna trembled and squirmed under the blonde's hold as he was licking him clean.

"You're so cute and adorable, Tsunayoshi. Trembling like a virgin under me…" Giotto made a sinister chuckle and caressed Tsuna's left cheek with his right hand. The very hand that slapped him on the same left cheek.

"Please… stop…" Tsuna resorted to begging to him, trying to get him to stop what he was doing.

Giotto shook his head, indicating a 'no'.

He then thrusts in and out of Tsuna again and picks up the pace; Tsuna moans in pleasure with his sweet voice once more. He didn't expect for Giotto to keep going. How long could this guy last?! Without asking that question, Giotto could tell by just the look on his face and paused for only a couple of seconds. He used his left hand to turn Tsuna's head to the brunette's left.

"Do you see the clock on the wall?" Giotto smiles. The clock showed that it was about four in the afternoon. It hasn't been long since Tsuna was dragged into this room by this blonde boss.

"Y-y-ye…ah…" Tsuna tried his best to speak, but Giotto being inside him wasn't helping. His eyes were teary and his face was in a deep shade of red. Such a beautiful sight to be seen by none other than Giotto.

"Be a good boy and obey until the hour hand moves a couple spaces. That's how long I'll last." Giotto points to the clock.

Tsuna wailed a big 'no' as Giotto resumed back to thrusting into him in a quick pace.

"Please stop! Ah! I'm…ah… still sensitive from the first time I came!" Tsuna tried to beg him to stop, but whether or not he begs will not change the situation. Giotto continued regardless.

"Ah! Aahh hahh!" Tsuna moans in pleasure by Giotto's thrusts. In protest, he bites his lower lip, preventing himself from making any sound. Giotto wanted none of this, so he slams into him once, his member fully inside of Tsuna. Tsuna screams loudly. Surely someone would have heard that…but no one did. Not a single person was home to save the poor tuna fish from this carnivorous animal.

Tsuna started to see white flashes as Giotto thrusts at an even quicker pace.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tsuna moaned—no—screamed in pleasure from this new feeling he was having. He felt as if his whole body was going to explode in any minute.

"There it is." Giotto seemed pleased with 'whatever he found' and thrusts at an abnormally fast pace at that same spot over and over and over again, making Tsuna scream out, unable to control himself. What was this spot? Tsuna's voice was becoming hoarse from all of the screaming.

He once again came onto his stomach and Giotto paused for a moment to wait for Tsuna to relax. Tsuna pants and turns his head to glance at the clock on the wall. It was barely six in the evening. How much longer will he have to suffer?

This time, Giotto didn't lick the cum. He smiled at Tsuna with a dark face that has a tint of lovingness, obsessiveness, and possessiveness with a splash of lust. He wanted to devour him whole and is going to do so right this instant. He didn't know what came over him, but he just suddenly snapped. All of the years of waiting made him exhausted—exhausted of waiting for Tsuna to fall in his arms, so now he speeds things up 'a little' by this.

Tsuna passes out in the middle of this situation, making Giotto raise his eyebrow.

"Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

No answer.

"Tsuna?" Giotto patted the brunette's face.

Tsuna's breaths were even, a sign that tells that he's asleep. Giotto was still inside of Tsuna, still not yet satisfied. He frowns and begins to start thrusting again whilst Tsuna is asleep.

'_Wake up. Now.'_ Giotto picked up the pace at the same abnormal pace again, hoping he'll wake up.

"Nnggh… nn…" Tsuna stirs in his sleep.

Giotto slams into Tsuna over and over again.

"Nggghh…. Ah… AAHHH!" Tsuna woke up to Giotto still slamming into him on that same spot. Even when he's asleep, he can't get any rest; Giotto's not letting him go. Giotto laughs maniacally for finally waking up the little tuna fish.

Tsuna came with another scream for the third time, vision cloudy. In a couple more thrusts, Giotto came with a small groan and exhales deeply. He filled Tsuna with his bodily fluids and pulled out of him. The fluids began to slowly leak out of Tsuna's entrance and onto the bed. The bed sheets were soaked with blood and bodily fluids beneath the two.

Giotto released Tsuna from his bonds; his wrists were red and bloody from the ropes.

Giotto rolled onto the other side of the bed and held Tsuna close, possessively. Tsuna was panting, eyes closed.

The two then fell into a short slumber, Tsuna in Giotto's arms.

* * *

Giotto's eyes opened when he heard a knock on his door. The door handle jiggled, but didn't open. The door was locked by Giotto.

He sat up from the bed and silently spoke.

"Yes?" Giotto said. He looked at the clock; it's about midnight.

"It's me, Knuckles." Knuckles was on the other side of the door.

"What's wrong?"

"The whole search party was sent home just now. G, Alaude, and Lampo picked us up. It took a while, but we're all home now. I heard from G that Tsuna's home safe, right?" Knuckes was and still is a nice man. He's concerned for Tsuna's safety.

Giotto looked over at Tsuna's naked body lying on the bed, "Yeah… He's safe with me."

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Knuckles left, not hearing the slight hesitation in Giotto's voice when he answered him about Tsuna's safety.

Just as Knuckles left, Tsuna's eyes fluttered open from the noise. Giotto leaned close to Tsuna's face and smiled.

Tsuna was about to scream, but Giotto muffled them by covering his mouth with his hand. He shushed Tsuna softly, caressing his face. Tsuna's eyes were wide with horror. What he experienced was not a dream. He began to try to pry out of Giotto's grasp, but the blonde held Tsuna in place.

Tsuna tried to fight him off, but Giotto was far too strong for someone like the brunette to take on alone.

"I see that you still have enough energy to struggle." Giotto's eye twitched. He had the same psychotic smile plastered on his face from hours ago, "Let's see how much energy you'll have after round two."


End file.
